The Improv Scene
by LizGShawty
Summary: Jade is secretly falling for Cat, Cat is secretly falling for Jade. What happens when they are told to kiss in an improv scene? Read to find out...
1. The Improv Scene

I strutted down the hallway; giving small glares to everyone I passed. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I checked it as I reached my locker. "2 messages from Cat" it read. I smiled to myself a bit before reading them. "Where are youuuu? I'm waiting by first class :P" the first one read. I decided to read the second one before responding. "I miss you 3" the second one read. It made me smile bigger as I opened my locker. I got my books out and Tori came up to me. I scowled at her as she rushed over to me. "Hey Jade, Cat's looking for you by the library!" she said as she reached me. "I know, now leave." She gaped at me like a fish before putting her hand on her chest. "Don't talk to me like that." She said in a preppy girl voice. I glared at her. "You're within spitting distance, you know." I said before her eyes got wide and she bolted away. I rolled my eyes and closed my locker before replying to Cat.

"Be right there, coming now. Love you too, kid " I felt satisfied with that and I headed towards the library. I saw her bright red hair from all the way down the hall. Once I reached the class next to the library, she beamed at me and skipped over. She crashed into me with a hug and I hugged back awkwardly. I only say awkwardly because she was hugging me from my side. "Hey, kid." I said before she let go and pulled me towards our first class. We went inside and sat down near the back. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for Sikowitz. Why is that man always late? It annoys the hell outta me. Cat turned to me and set her hand on my thigh, making my head get dizzy. "Did you get my texts?" she asked excitedly, grinning at me. I nodded, looking at the front of the class, trying to hide the fact that her hand was making my leg heat up. She brought her hand down to my knee. Thank god, I was having a mini heart attack and she made it ten thousand times worse.

"I got your reply." She smiled again. This smile wasn't just a smile; it was more of a loving smile. She batted her eyelashes a bit. "Okay." I said. I had the biggest crush on her, I have for a while now, but I couldn't tell her. She's too innocent to like or to be liked by girls. Well, she's too innocent to KNOW that girls like her or to like girls. She took her hand off my leg and I sighed quietly. Thank god. She doesn't know what she does to me. I have to keep my cool around her, even though she gets way too happy-giddy for my liking. It's still cute to watch when she freaks out about somebody, if they don't do exactly what she says. Sikowitz finally walked in, and not a minute too late. Cat turned to face him, not me and she still had that smile plastered on her face. It was kinda cute. I didn't smile though. I couldn't in a room full of people. Especially people I see everyday. "Hello class," Sikowitz started. "We're gonna start off with a little improv acting!" he said, enthusiastically. Everybody groaned. Improv is terrible on Mondays. He knows this, he's just torturing us. "Cat and Jade, you two will be the first pair." He said as Cat excitedly jumped up to the front of the class.

I went up behind her and stood in the middle of the stage before Sikowitz walked over to us both. "You two will be playing a couple," he started. Before he could finish, my heart raced. Picturing us. A couple. Together. Dating. That just makes me wanna freeze time. "Cat will be the wife-" I cut him off, rolling my eyes. "Of course!" Cat giggled. "This scene can be about whatever you want it to be but there must be three things involved at some point." He told us. We nodded, making him continue. "It must involve the wife crying, an animal of some sort and a kiss." He told us. Cat froze immediately and the rest of the class gasped a bit. My mouth dropped unexpectedly. He wanted us to kiss?


	2. Like A Date

I didn't move from my spot for about thirty seconds after he told us to kiss during the scene. Cat looked over at me a few seconds later. She didn't look as freaked out. She seemed….happy? I don't know, I couldn't tell. She walked over to me and took a breath before starting the scene. "Why did you get us a dog? I told you we weren't ready yet!" she yelled at me. "I like dogs, and I felt we were ready for one!" I yelled back. "Well first of all, I hate dogs and we've only been together two months! We aren't ready for a dog yet! Now get that mutt out of my house!" she screamed at me. "But I love you and I think we're ready!" I screamed back. Tears filled her eyes. "No, we're not ready! Get rid of that!" She pointed at the ground. "There's no reason for me to abandon this dog in the middle of the street, it's staying here!" I yelled. She growled in frustration.

"You know what? Why don't you AND the dog, leave? Then it won't be alone!" she screamed. "I'm not leaving! And neither is that dog!" I yelled again. "And why is that?" she questioned me, her voice getting slightly lower. "Because we ARE ready, and I love you." I said before walking swiftly over to her, cupping her face in my hands and kissed her lips. They were soft and tasted like cherry. I never imagined kissing her like this. Well, I imagined kissing her, but not under these circumstances. Her lips were a lot softer than I imagined. Her arms came up and she locked her fingers together behind my head, holding me there for a few seconds. My hands slid down to her waist and I got the strength to pull back. All I could do was look at her, my mouth agape slightly. She smiled a bit, looking at me. Sikowitz came up to us and started clapping loudly beside me.

I was going to hit him, slap him, punch him, something, but the class all started clapping to. "Very nice, ladies! Good job making sure you got all those things in!" he ushered us back to our seats. All I could do was think in my mind 'She kissed me back.' As I sat down next to her again. She smiled at me and set her hand back on my thigh. There's that heat again. "That was awesome!" she said to me a little too enthusiastically. Did she like it? "I guess it was." I said, focusing on Beck and Andre who were doing their own improv scene for the class. "You didn't think it was good?" she asked in her 'What's that supposed to mean?' voice. I sighed and turned my head to her. "It was great, Cat." I said, giving her a soft smile. She perked up fast and grinned at me. She winked and leaned in. "You're a good kisser." She whispered in my ear. My eyes widened a bit but they fixed themselves before she saw. She turned away with a smile before leaning her head on my shoulder.

Beck and Andre finished their scene just before the bell. It rang and I nearly jumped out of my seat to leave the class. "Wait everyone! Everyone can go except for Jade and Cat!" Sikowitz yelled. I frowned. All I wanted to do was go to the bathroom and sit down to think for a bit. Everyone rushed out of the room. Cat and I sat down near the front of the class with Sikowitz. "That was some good acting you two did earlier. I liked it. I was planning on doing a play for the class and I wondered if you two would like to be in it." He said to us. Cat squealed. "I love plays!" she said cheerily. "What's the play about?" I asked flatly. "It's about a couple who fall for each other after their close friend dies. The couple would be played by you and Cat," he gestured to the both of us. "And you can decide who'll be the male lead. I would suggest you, Jade." I rolled my eyes. I'm always the man. Always. "The play will be around an hour long and it will take place in the Blackbox Theatre next Wednesday." He finished.

I looked at Cat and shrugged. "I guess." She jumped up and down in her seat. "Yay!" she said excitedly. "That is all." Sikowitz said before letting us go. The second bell rang and I knew I'd be late for second period. I decided to skip and go to Sky Bucks for a coffee. Cat saw me from down the hall. She skipped over to me. "Where are you going?" she asked, trying to keep up with me. "I'm going to Sky Bucks. I need a coffee." I told her. "You're skipping class?" she asked, with wide eyes. I laughed a bit. "Yeah. Wanna come?" I asked her. She looked back at the school worriedly, scratching the back of her head. "I guess." She said. She was one of the goody goodies in school. Never missed a class, was never late and always finished her work on time. She was one of the smartest kids in school and I didn't wanna ruin that. "Will missing a class go on your permanent record?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"If you missed more than three classes in one week, they start going on your permanent record." She stated. "Okay good, then you're fine." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. She smiled and grabbed my hand. We held hands all the way to Sky Bucks, making my heart leap. We got to the store and I ordered my coffee. We took a seat at a booth near the back of the store. I sipped on my coffee before giving her a five dollar bill. She looked at me confusedly. "What's this for?" she asked. I nodded my head towards the front. "They have red velvet cupca-" Before I could finish, she had leaped out of her seat and ran to the counter. She came back a minute later, licking the icing off the top. "Thank you so much, Jadey!" she hugged me. I smiled a bit as she sat down in her seat across from me. "You know…this is kind of like a date." She stated before licking more icing off. I froze in my seat, stopping mid-sip.


	3. Gotcha

**Hey guys! I've gotten more reviews so I decided to post the third chapter :3 It seems like you guys really liked my Tori Goes Platinum story, which honestly makes me so happy! It's good to know people like what you enjoy doing :3 It was a one-shot so sorry for not posting other chapters but if you guys really want me to do another Jori story, (that rhymed teehee) then message me or review it telling me to! I love reading your reviews! One more thing, if there are resemblances between that story and this one, I'm sorry but I love making Jade a tease, it's pretty funny! Okay, I'll shut up, here we go!**

"Like a what?" I asked her, my palms heating up. She looked at me again, grinning. "I said it's kinda like a date!" she said cheerfully. Was that a good thing for her? It made me wonder. I smirked to myself, thinking of an idea. "And if this were a real date, wouldn't we do this?" I asked her as I put my hand over hers. Her smile faded a bit, quickly, and it made her stutter. "Y-yeah I guess. But it's not a real date." She said, her face growing a light pink, yet she never pulled her hand away. I took her hand in mine and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. "Kitty?" I asked her, making her look up at me with those big brown eyes. They were like chocolate orbs, staring into mine. It almost made me smile. Almost. Jade West doesn't give in to sappy looks. Even though she did look like she was pouting. Her pouty face was kinda cute. NO! Jade West does NOT like girls. Why am I talking to myself in third person? I'm retarded.

She smiled a little. "What, Jadey?" I wanted to smile when she used the nickname she had made for me a while back. I held my smile back and let go of her hand, making her smile falter a bit. Maybe she did like me. Who would have ever though sweet innocent Cat liked girls? Well, I couldn't say much, I didn't know for sure yet. Then I realized I had called her name and she was waiting for me to say something to her. I shook my head of my thoughts. "Do you wanna hangout sometime? Go to the mall? Go out to eat?" I asked her. Her face immediately lit up. "Of course, I'd love to hang out Jadey!" She beamed at me. It made me give her a small smile in return. "Where do you wanna hang out? My place? Yours? The mall?" I asked her. She didn't waste a second answering me. "Your house!" she said with a giggle. I smiled. "Good choice, the mall is full of idiots." I said to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, getting defensive. "What?" I asked. Why was she freaking out? "I go to the mall daily!" she spazzed at me. Now I got it. I sighed. "Everyone else except you, Cat. You're actually the most normal one there." I explained to her. Her smile came back. "Kay kay." She licked the icing completely off, leaving a bit of it on the side of her mouth. I laughed a bit and she gave me a funny look. "Here." I leaned over and used my thumb to wipe off the icing on the side of her mouth. She froze a bit but beamed at me. There was a glint in her eyes that I couldn't put my finger on. I pulled away slowly, locking eyes with her and licking the icing off my finger. A blush grew on her cheeks as she watched me. I gave her a small smile and then was interrupted by a guy about our age that walked over, looking at Cat. He gave her a creepy smirk. I knew that look anywhere, but Cat was oblivious.

"Hey, pretty lady. Can I get your name?" he said, giving her this creepy smile. She just looked up at him with an innocent smile. "My name's Cat!" she said to him. "Well Cat, my name's Jake. How about we meet up sometime?" Her smile dropped a bit as she caught onto what he was doing. She gave me a scared look and I knew what I had to do. "Sorry Jake, she's already taken." I said, standing up and walking over to her. She smiled at me. He glared at me a bit. "I don't see him here." He said with a smirk. "You're looking at her." I gave him a death glare. He froze a bit and backed up a step. "You're into girls?" He looked back at Cat, scaring her again. "Yes, and she's mine, now go away." I said to him, shooing him away with my hand. He gave us both a disgusted look and walked away. "Come on, let's go back to school for our last class." I said to her. She got up, finishing the last piece of her cupcake, and took my hand as we walked back to school.

We reached the asphalt café just as everyone sat down at our usual table. I sat down next to Cat and we all talked about why we weren't in class and what happened in class. Cat set her hand on my thigh at one point, but her face never changed when I looked at her. She seemed as happy as always but I totally froze up when her hand touched my thigh. I saw Andre look over at me with a weird look and I just blushed a bit. His eyebrows rose a bit and he looked away, making conversation with Tori again. I sat there, not able to move as her hand went down to my knee. Whether she likes girls or not, she definitely likes me. When everybody else was making conversation, she looked over at me and gave me a smirk, seeing my reaction. My eyebrows rose in disbelief. She knew exactly what she was doing the whole time and she knew what it was doing to me. She took her hand of and said she was going to the bathroom before getting up and heading inside.

I got up and went after her, staying a bit behind her before following her into the girls' washroom by the library. She was already in a stall when I walked in. I leaned down to see which stall her feet were in but I heard her move and when I leaned down, I didn't see her feet. She had moved so that she was sitting with her feet up. She's a lot smarter than a lot of people thought. She could be pretty conniving when she wanted to be. I walked over to where the stalls were and looked under each one. I finally saw one with a shadow in it. Gotcha!

**There you go, guys! I hope you liked it! A good cliffhanger, hopefully :3 Remember to review and comment please! AND REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN ANY VICTORIOUS CHARACTERS!**


	4. Ready or Not Ready?

**Okay so here's the fourth chapter! I always have to go back and read the last sentence of the last story published so I had to do that again lol I hope you guys like the new chapter of Tori goes Platinum I put up for y'all's threatens :3 Okay so here we go!**

I opened the stall door and there Cat was, sitting on the toilet seat with her legs crossed, her eyes bulging out as I marched right on in. "Don't you knock?" she yelled as she stood up to close the door, not realizing that her face was only an inch from mine. I smirked and leaned in, kissing her. She froze up for a second, but I soon felt her kiss back. I pulled away for a second. "You cannot just run your hand up my thigh and expect me to WAIT for you to leave the stall." I said to her, making her grin. I kissed her again, softer this time. I moved us so we were all the way in the stall and closed the door. I pushed her up against the wall of the stall and she ran her fingers through my hair. She jumped onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist and I licked her bottom lip. She wouldn't give me access so I grabbed her butt, making her gasp, and open her mouth. I stuck my tongue in her mouth, making her smile at my evil ways and I explored her mouth. Her tongue was so soft, just like her lips; I couldn't stop touching it. I pulled back and bit my lip. I wanted more but I couldn't say that. I knew she wasn't ready for that yet. She was too innocent. She smiled at me.

"You look hot when you do that." She said shyly. She was too cute. I smirked at her. "You're hot 24/7 babe." I leaned in and kissed her cheek, then her jaw and then down to her neck. A small noise escaped her lips and I smiled against her skin. I kissed her neck a little harder and rested my tongue on the spot, licking her neck a bit. She moaned just before a girl walked into the washroom. We went dead quiet but I wasn't finished just yet. I kept kissing her neck and slightly running my teeth along the vein in her neck and made her squeak a bit. The other girl finally washed her hands and left, which made it worse for poor little Cat. I bit her neck a bit harder and sucked on the spot. She let out a moan, and I mean a loud one. I pulled up to reach her lips and kissed her roughly, getting the same treatment back. She pushed her lips onto mine just as hard. I put my hands on her thighs and ran them up and down as her legs were wrapped around my lower waist. I ran my hands down the insides of her thighs, making her moan again, quieter this time. She threw her head back softly and while I was rubbing her thighs, I lifted my head up to kiss her neck again. She tightened her grip on my hair.

I slowly stopped rubbing her legs and set her down, still kissing her neck, leaving a mark. By that point, I knew she was mine, and that red mark on her neck proved that. I pulled away and kissed her lips once more. When I finally pulled away, she was staring at me with a smile, her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes staring into mine. I smiled back. "You're so beautiful." I said to her. She blushed but never took her eyes off me. "You're beautiful too." She said, complimenting me back. That made me smile even more. "We gotta go to our last class." I told her. She nodded sadly. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I don't wanna go to class." She said sadly. I laughed a bit. "Hun, you're one of the smartest kids in school. I don't wanna ruin your record JUST because you wanna make out. No matter how much I want to as well, we can't." I explained to her. She just nodded. "Okay Jadey." I heard her say before she made her way out of the stall and over to the mirror to fix her hair. "Please don't be mad at me for this. I just don't want to turn you into a bad kid who never shows up to class or is always late-" she interrupted me. "I'm not mad, Jadey. I just want that again tonight." She winked at me. It made me smile. "Your wish is my command." I said to her, making her giggle.

She took my hand and we walked to our next class together. When we walked in, there were only a few people there, so we weren't late. Our stage/lighting teacher, Mr. Gillian, entered the room just as we sat down. He told us all what we'd be doing today and we took out our notebooks. I saw Cat rip a page out of her book. She started writing on it, then looked up at the teacher. His back was to us so she handed me the paper. I read it quickly. It said 'So, your house or mine?' I wrote back 'Yours. Mine's too…busy.' When she read it, she smiled. She still watched the teacher, making sure he didn't turn around all of a sudden. I got the note back soon enough. 'Yay, now we can be alone. My mom and dad are on a business trip and my brother's out who knows where doing who knows what. He hasn't been in the house for days.' I smiled. We would be alone, in her house, for the whole night. That definitely lifted my spirits. I hid the note just as Mr. Gillian turned around and he explained to us how a Fresnel light works. I wasn't really paying attention, which was okay, because he never asked questions. That's why this is my favourite class, other than drama. The final bell rang and we got to go home. Cat and I held hands all the way to her locker, then to mine. E put away our things and headed out to my car.

"We're finally gonna be alone." I let out a sigh of relief. She giggled. "Yep, and we'll be in my room the whole time. Alone in my room, how does that sound?" she asked me with a grin on her face. I turned to her and smiled. That's what I liked to hear. "That sounds amazing." I said as I leaned over and pecked her lips. I love this girl so much. We drove to her house and when we talked in, it was as silent as a mouse, yet everything was in its place. It was so clean compared to my house, it always was. I've known Cat for six years now and everytime I come over to her house, it's completely spotless. I loved it because my house is always a pig sty because of my dad. We headed up to her room. We walked in and I laid down on her bed. She closed the door and skipped over to me, landing beside me. She cuddled into my side, hitching her leg up on my right leg and burying her face in my neck. I loved doing this, even when we were just friends. It gave me a sense of knowing that someone cares about you. I never had that feeling growing up because my mom and dad were abusive. They gave me up for adoption when I was two and now I'm with another family. They aren't abusive but they sure as hell are messy. She turned so that she was laying directly on top of me, her body pressing into mine. It felt nice.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, her eyes so innocent and curious. "My family." I told her honestly. She smiled. "Okay." She sat up and straddled me, being in the perfect position for it anyways. I smiled and held onto her legs, holding her up. She put her hands on my stomach and leaned down a bit. It was uncomfortable and it didn't hurt. It felt nice actually and it made me smile. I looked up at her and found that she was looking a little lower than my eyes. "You know my eyes are up here, right?" I smirked at her. She looked into my eyes, a dark red blush taking over her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She said guiltily. I smiled. "It's okay, I've been doing that for a while." She smiled at me and leaned down, kissing my lips, our faces so close that her eyelashes were touching mine. She pulled away and sat up straight again. She squirmed a bit, unaware that our middles were against each other and I made a strange noise. I didn't know if it was a groan or a moan. She looked down at me, her eyes huge. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to move." She said in a scared tone. "No problem." I said, growing a blush to my cheeks as well. Maybe she was ready for this. I have to check, because if she is, I'm taking my chance. I lifted up, grabbing her shoulders and kissing her, bringing her down to the bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck, pushing harder against me. I think she's ready.

**Okay so here's a long chapter for you guys! I'm gonna be babysitting tonight and I have a big tennis match for the whole day today so I won't be on until tomorrow night. Hopefully this was good enough to your standards. Enjoy!**


	5. Wait!

**I've gotten lots of really good reviews from you guys so here's another chapter! Sorry it wasn't up sooner…..I had a GIGANTIC tennis tournament to attend and I dogsitted two nights ago so it's a good thing I could post this before school started again. This was actually really awkward for me to write because most of the time I was writing this, I was talking to my crush on Skype, so whenever I would think of something, I'd accidentally say it out loud and she'd be like "What?" So yeah...hope y'all like it!**

She pulled away and looked at me, lust in her eyes. "Jade?" she asked, in her serious tone. "Yes?" I asked back. "I want you….now." she said, a small groan in her voice. I nodded, agreeing with her. I know it sounded gross but I wanted her in my pants. No matter how manly that sounded, it's true. She had me going crazy by this point. I flipped us so I was on top and I kissed her roughly, letting my tongue slip into her mouth. She kissed back and played with my tongue. I licked her lips and pulled back to kiss her jaw, then her neck. She let out a small moan. That sent me going crazy. I sucked on her neck, trying to leave another mark. I was very successful. I slid my body down lower to reach her stomach and lifted her shirt so that I could kiss her stomach. She pulled it off and I ran my hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. I kissed up her stomach, to her collarbone, then back down. I reached the edge of her pants and carefully slid them down, revealing black, lacy panties. Even Cat Valentine had a sexy side. She looked down at me and I smiled up at her. She gave me a nervous smile and I held her hand. "I promise I won't hurt you." I promised her. She smiled lovingly and put her head back down. I took my hand back and slid my hands under the edge of her panties and pulled them down. She shaved.

She was so beautiful. Like, no words could describe this moment. I know it seems weird, me staring at….her…y'know, but it really WAS an unexplainable moment because it was my first time, let alone with a girl. I let my hands wander on her thighs. They settled on either sides of her legs and I leaned down. I let my tongue wander from her belly button down to her clit. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as my tongue touched her clit. I moved my tongue around it slowly, pressing my tongue down hard on it. She moaned loudly and grabbed the bed sheets. I slowly slid my tongue down lower and then let my tongue enter her. She moaned louder than before and gripped the bed sheets tighter, lifting her hips a bit. I sunk my tongue into her farther and pulled out, continuing that for a while. She thrusted her hips into me, making my tongue sink deeper into her, and making her moan even louder. I pulled my tongue out and licked her clit once more, then ran my tongue down her thighs. She caught her breath, not too soon because I brought my tongue back and began to suck on her clit. She screamed my name, which totally made me horny and I continued that, while removing my own pants. I slid them off, never taking my tongue off her. I could feel myself getting wet and I decided to finish this off. I took my finger and rubbed her. She just moaned even louder than she did before and grabbed my hair, pushing my face into her more.

I kept sucking on her clit as I slowly stuck my finger in her, making her gasp. I pulled my face back. "Did I hurt you?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked down at me. "It feels…nice." She blushed. I smiled. "Good, that's what I want." I said as she tilted her head back again. I fingered her slowly and sucked hard on her clit. She bucked her hips and moaned my name. "Jadeeeee, fasster…" I heard her say. That's all I needed. I pushed my finger in and out faster, making her grunt and moan. She screamed my name as she got close to her climax. "Oh, Jadeeeee…" she yelled. I sucked even harder on her clit and fingered her faster and harder than I had before. I curled my finger a bit as I entered her, trying to rub her g-spot. I did so successfully. She moaned and squirted all over my hand. She tried to regain her breathing as I licked my fingers, cleaning up all her juice. 'That was amazing." I heard her mutter. I smiled and leaned up, kissing her lips. She kissed back immediately. I set my hands on her waist and pulled her into me. She started to gain control, which I let her have. She flipped us so she was on top and she put her hands on my hips. "It's your turn, Jadey." She said in a seductive voice. That totally turned me on. Man, she knew what she was doing. She batted her eyelashes and slid down and paused, looked at my underwear and looked back up at me with a smirk.

"You DO wear pink." She commented, making my face heat up. It actually made me smile a little bit when I saw her face. She continued what she was doing and I let my head relax on the bed. I knew what was coming and my fingers twitched with the thought. I felt her hands grab the top of my panties and pull them down. "You're beautiful, Jadey." She said to me as she gave me a sweet smile. It made me smile back at her. "Thank you." I said in a shaky voice. I was actually nervous at this point. I was never nervous for anything. Not even when my brother called me when he was at a friend's house, threatening to run away if I didn't pick him up. She gave me a soft smile. "Don't worry, Jadey." I took a deep breath and bit my bottom lip. I trusted her, seriously. Even if this was my first time. I set my head back down and closed my eyes. I felt the bed shift, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting upright.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, and sorry if this sounds rushed, it was a bit since I have absolutely NO TIME tonight since I have so much to do but I promise I'll work on the next chapter ASAP and post it as soon as I finish :3 Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
